narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Second Exam!!
Naruto: The New Fire Generation (Chapter 19) After the Hokage congratulates them, Hoki Senju allows Yurui Hatake, the proctor for the second phase, to guide the remaining genin to the Second Phase. He explains that the second phase of the Chūnin Exam will be a Survival and Mission focused phase. Each team is deposited in the village at a different starting point, with a temporary Exam forehead protector that they are required to wear the entire time. On the back of each forehead protector is a character and a number - the number determines what order the characters should be placed in to form a phrase that is required to continue to the final portion of the exam. Each genin will also be given a portion of the character on a jigsaw puzzle piece, designed so that only portions of the same character can click together. This allows genin prospectives to decide on whether to engage in combat operations against the other ninja, or engage in stealth information retrieval against the village as a whole. Regardless, the test is designed so that coordination and working together could theoretically cause every team to pass - but it will be expected and implied that the only way to succeed is by competing against the other ninja. Those who remove or hide their forehead protectors are disqualified immediately. Those who have their forehead protectors removed are likewise disqualified. All the teams make it to their spots and the Second Exam Begins. Team 3 (Satoru) gets the most attention since everyone wants to see what they are about. While hiding under a tree, Hanako (Fire), Koharu (Fire) and Ryoto (Fire) even though severely sleep-deprived. Alerted from a daze by a squirrel, Hanako quickly wards it off with a kunai, ignorant to the fact that Sekki (Fire) had sent the squirrel there with an explosive tag on its back. While en route to find a puzzle piece, Choseki (Fire) stops on a building roof, he spots a squirrel with an explosive tag on its back, and saves it before destroying the explosive tag. Sekki (Fire) and his squad come out of hiding and challenge Koharu, but Hanako, prepared to defend her comrades, sets off several traps at the enemy shinobi. Unfortunately, Sekki manages to destroy the trap with ease, and shortly after that makes a remark about how Hanako has no right to be a ninja. Ryoto uses his brute strength to pull up an underground root to block an incoming attack by Sekki. Hanako tries to take him on, Koharu tells her to stand down, citing that they are too equal in strength and that a fight would only become an inconvenience. As he would not have these same problems, he attacks Sekki. Seeing Koharu's Sharingan, Sekki instructs his teammates to shut their eyes since they are no match for him. Koharu uses Genjutsu: Sharingan on Sekki, who just barely endures the attack. Struggling to remain standing. Next Chapter: The Message…!!